


I Love You

by Theslymistress



Category: Naruto
Genre: DaruiC, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslymistress/pseuds/Theslymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words that are so hard to say.... DaruiC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The war had ended years ago and The Hidden Cloud had been quiet for a long time. Most of the nations had come together after in peace and harmony. Most of everyone found this to be a happy and most joyus time. The Hidden Cloud was erupting with children, who were training to become ninja.

C found himself to be in the hospital treating patients. Since the war, C had mostly been doing medical stuff. Like taking care of patient and medicine and other remedies. C still participates as the body gaurd to the Raikage, not that he needed one lately. The city was calm and there was not much need for a bodygaurd. C still follows him places, such as when he visited foreign lands. Not that A needed any type of bodyguard. He was so strong on his own.

It had been five years since he had been on duty, and C has heard rumours that A was stepping down. He didn't know who would be next to take his place as Raikage. The obvious choice C would think is Darui.

Darui is C's best friend and C actually didn't like very many people. Darui was so laid back and chill, while he was more up tight and caucious. Darui also was very polite. He always apologizes for any thing that he did. It was oddly cute.

All that said, he and C had went through so much together and C wanted him to succeed. He was one of those people you only meet in a life time. C had to admit, he had strong feelings for Darui.

C would say it started back when they first met. The way he spoke, and how he didn't care if he took control. Then there was the way he was so strong and you wouldn't expect it from him. He was beautiful. C had to admit, maybe he loved him.

He did, and those words were truly some of the hardest to say. It was like he wanted to say, but what scared him the most was Darui's reaction. What if he hated him, and he said he didn't care for him. C thought he was so beautiful. His chocolate skin and his light bleached blonde hair. The way he stood.

The way he mutter the words "So Drab" was one of the most enlightening things. C found him to be funny and cute, and couldn't help the way he would get butterflies when he was around.

Darui invited him to dinner tonight, which was something they commonly did. C felt like they were dates.

C put the shot in the patient arm, who seemed fazed by the sharp point. "Don't look." C said. The patient closed his eyes and C almost chuckled. He knew people were afraid of needles, but this was funny.

C had never met a person who loved shots, well except himself. He was use to getting them, as he had received a lot of immunization shots.

"It hurts." The man said.

'I havent put it in you yet." C rolled his eyes. "Tell me about your wife and kids."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

The man began telling stories about his life and how his wife was also a ninja. He talked about his child, a little girl who meant the world. While he was deep in his story, C put the needle in.

"Done." C smiled.

"When did you?"

"You relaxed." C smiled. "Alright, so I will get you some water and your arm is going to hurt later."

"Okay." The man said. After catering to the man C was done for today, now he could go home and get ready for his date, or whatever. It was not really a date, but C was going to pretend. C walks into His dimmly lit room, his stuff was like he left it.

Everything was in order, C was very organized. He didn't like to go beyond. Even his Hidden Cloud uniform had no assocries and he wore it simple. Darui on the other hand added his more personal laid back style.

He had a tatoo, god C love that tatoo. His arms were so strong and he was so sexy. C hated to say it aloud, but he found it to be true. It was just so hard for C to tell his feelings to other people. He always kept a considerable distant from others, but there was something about Darui. He was something special.

C decided to wear simple black pants and a grey shirt. He took his head band off and hoped Darui would love his short beautiful hair. C steps up to the mirror and gives himself one final look. He gave himself an approval then he was off. Off to see Darui.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cloud village was pretty cool tonight. The breeze swept across the village and a flash of cold air stuck C, who was on his way to see Darui. He wondered what he wanted? Did he want to marry him? C was a little on edge, but he doubted he wanted to marry him. He was just going crazy and he had to calm himself down. 

 

C walked down the street with small spaces. He didn’t want to run, as he felt he would look desperate to meet up with Darui. 

 

He made his way around a corner and saw the little shop they agreed to meet up at. C goes into the restaurant and see’s Darui. 

 

C smiled just looking at him. He was wearing his usual clothes, and had this relaxed look on his face, that made C swoon. He wondered how could one person be so good looking?

 

He made his way over to the table. 

 

“So I see you were in rush.” C said as he took a seat across from Darui. 

 

“I got off early. Everything has been so peaceful since the war, so there’s not much to worry about.” Darui said. 

 

“Well, did you order yet?” C asked. 

 

“No. I got some water, and that was about it.” Darui took a sip of water. “You know I wouldn’t order without you.” Darui had that look in his eyes. It was that dazed lazy look, that made C want to disrobe and lose all self control. C really wasn’t the type to lose control, so Darui must have been a special person. 

 

C began fidgeting with feet, letting  his shoes scrape against each other, nervously. Then he accidentally made contact with Darui’s shoe. C didn’t want to move his fee at all, so he kept them there. Darui may not have notice, as there feet sat touching for a while. 

 

Damn why do I have to be such a loser….

 

“See anything you like?” Darui looked over to C. 

 

“Maybe I will get some pasta…..” C said. “You?” There feet were still touching, and C’s body was heating up. He knew he should move them, but there was something holding them there. Something wouldn’t let him pull away. 

 

“I don’t know… Pasta sounds good thought.” Darui said. “I was going to get some soup, but I had that yesterday.” 

 

“Well you can always get a different soup.” C said trying to make conversation. The most embarrassing thing would be for Darui to notice how there feet were touching. C wondered would he make a scene, but Darui wasn’t the type to make sense, so what would he do…

 

“Maybe.” Darui said. “Or some ramen.” 

 

“There you go.” C should just move his foot. “It’s like a mixture of soup and pasta when you think about it.” 

 

“I guess you’re right?” Dauri smiled, and C felt blush creep to his face. 

 

That was when the waiter showed up to the table. “How are you two?” she asked and Darui and C responded with fine. “So this is who you were waiting for.” She spoke. “Are you two together?”

 

“Friends.” C said.  Although I wish we were together… 

 

“Well too bad. Are you both single.” C and Darui nodded. “Well why not, you two will be kind of cute together.” 

 

C wanted to take his knife and stab her in to neck. 

 

“Anyways enough with my babbling, what could I get you guys?” She asked. 

 

C ordered regular pasta and Darui ordered ramen. C also got some ice tea. 

 

“Alright. Have it for you in a moment.” She walked away. 

 

C moved his foot away from Darui quickly. “That lady is crazy.” C said. 

 

“She is…” Darui said. 

 

“She think we can be a couple…. HA.” C faked a laugh, inside he really wanted to be. 

 

“I know right.” Darui said. “There is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.” 

 

“What is it?” C asked.  Please say be my boyfriend or something… Wait I just laughed at us being a couple, he would be stupid to propose at the moment. Although, I would say yes, for the record. 

 

“Oh well, so it’s a drab so get ready. Well the I seemed to have uncovered some information. There is a terrorist among us.” Darui whispered in a low tone. “So I am asking you to help me find him or her.” 

 

“How do you know this?” C looked dazed. He was looking for more like relationships, not a mission. 

 

“Well do you remember the group of people we rescued from other villages after the war, well one of them may have been turned.” Darui had a serious tone to his voice. 

 

“So you want me to help you. Does the Raikage know?” C asked. 

 

“No, not yet.” Darui said. “I tried talking to a couple other people and they don’t seem to think so. They told me to drop it.” 

 

“How did you find this information out?” C asked. 

 

“Well about a week ago, on the north end of the border, there was a thief. I was sent there by the Raikage at the time. Well I interrogated him. He ended up committing suicide, but he said someone was turned.” Darui said. 

 

“What if he is lying.” C said.

 

“What if he’s not. It’s a drab, but we have to see…” Darui said. “We need to protect the Hidden Cloud. So are you in?” 

 

“Yes.” C said. “I am in.” C only wanted to join to be close to Darui, but maybe Darui may be right, things were a little too peaceful. 

 

“Okay good. We start work tomorrow night, my place.” Darui said. 

 

C nodded in agreement.  What the hell did I just get myself into?

 

“Thank you.” Darui said. Before C could respond the food came, and then they switched subjects. 

 

Love…..

 

After dinner Darui wished C a good night  and he began to head home. The night sky was out and it was kind of cool outdoors. He had C and C believed him. So he could protect the hidden cloud, although Darui had a partial plan, he was never good at those things. That is why he needed C, he was organized. 

 

C also was his best friend. Although Darui wished they could be more than that. C was something special. He was kind of sexy and hot. Darui would never tell him that to his face. Darui had a crush, but he was afraid to say it. Look at him, next to become hokage, yet he couldn’t tell C about his feelings. Love was hard to show and tell. 

 

When there feet touched under the table, Darui wondered did C know. C most likely didn’t and that’s why he didn’t move his feet until later on. 

 

Darui sighed to himself. Love was such a drab. 

 

Then C went and laughed at the idea that they could be a couple. Maybe Darui could grow on him while they work to find this terrorist. They could work together.  Yes, they could work together and Darui could potentially grow on him. Then C might fall in love with him. 

 

Darui smirked at his idea, but still it was a long-shot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
